Bella, Emmett and Kisses
by Elemental Serenity
Summary: Edward comes home to a guilty-looking Alice, and Bella and Emmett in his room sharing...kisses? Edward can't believe what he's hearing! But it's not exactly what he thinks... EdwardxBella - All for fun. :D


**This came out of nowhere; I just decided it should be written. Keep in mind, it's all just for fun and games ;)**

**Oh, and grazie to my friend Heather for helping come up with amazing things for Emmett and Bella to say... :)**

**

* * *

**

Coming home from another hunt, Edward sighed contentedly as he reached his house. He couldn't help but stop for a moment; when he'd moved here with his family, he'd never imagined how much his life would change by meeting just one person – Bella, his Bella, his angel. He smiled at the thought of her clumsiness, her beauty, her smile. Everything about her made his life just a little brighter.

Snapping out of his reverie, he finally walked back to the house. The moment he walked through the front door, Bella's lavender scent immediately met his nose. He frowned in confusion. Wasn't Bella supposed to be at the movies with Angela?

Stepping farther inside to investigate, Edward was surprised when his little pixie sister suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Welcome back, Edward!" Alice chirped happily, but something seemed off. "Why are you home so early?"

Edward took a quick glance around the house, but found no one around. "I didn't go to our regular spot; I stayed closer to home…" He trailed off, looking at his sister with suspicion – she should have known that already. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable. "Alice?"

"Yes?" She said innocently, trying too hard to seem ignorant of whatever was going on. He hardened his stare towards her and she shifted again, but she didn't lose her smile.

"Hey! Since Jasper is still hunting and Bella's out, will you go shopping with me?" she exclaimed suddenly, excited. Before waiting for his response, she took his arm and started dragging him back towards the door. "Let's go!"

Just as they were about to go through the front door, Edward heard a slight giggle come from upstairs. He recognized it as Bella's immediately. He looked at his sister with a withering look.

"Bella's out, huh?" he said sardonically.

Alice looked at him with a mix of guilt and slight panic, instantly alerting Edward that something was off. He tried to listen to her thoughts, though she quickly started reciting the past monarchs of England since the 1100s before anything could be retrieved.

Sighing in annoyance, Edward stalked towards the stairs – he was going to get to the bottom of this. However, Alice stepped in front of him again.

"That was just Rosalie," she tried to cover up. However, when the giggle sounded again, Edward knew there was no mistaking it for Bella's. He gave one more scowl before continuing up the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks when he suddenly heard Bella giggle quietly (at least, at a human's level), "Emmett! Stop it, he'll hear us!"

Confused, Edward turned to give a questioning look at his younger sister, who seemed to have a look of terror and seemed to be unsure of what to do. Edward, determined to find out what was going down, continued up the stairs as quietly as he could.

It was when he reached the top of the stairs that he realized, surprisingly, the voices were coming from his room, and the door was closed. Alice gave one last silent tug at his arm, one last unvoiced plea for him to leave, but he pulled away and continued towards his door, where he listened intently.

"It's okay, Bella," Emmett said quietly, though still loud enough so that Bella – and, unintentionally, Edward – could hear. "Alice said she'd keep him busy if he came back. He won't catch us."

Edward stiffened. Catch them…doing what? He turned to glare at Alice, though she had inexplicably disappeared. Apparently she gave up on her futile effort to distract him and hence fled the scene.

Bella sighed. "I guess. I'm just worried if he found out...You think he suspects anything?"

"Nahh, we've kept this pretty quiet. But we should hurry, we probably don't have much time." There was a pause, with only the sounds of slight movement. Then, "Hey Bella, can I have another kiss?"

Edward suddenly felt his body go cold. He…his brother…? No…

"Now you're getting greedy," Bella said playfully. "Fine, last one."

There was another rustling sound and another pause before he heard Emmett sigh contentedly and lick his lips loudly.

"Mmm, delicious!" Emmett said happily.

Edward felt his stomach turn, and his body shake. This couldn't be happening…

"I thought you weren't supposed to like those," Bella said, sounding almost out of breath now. "And you could help me out a little here, you know!"

"Something about them, I guess I never lost my liking for them," Emmett replied, sounding relaxed. "And nahh, I think you can handle it."

Meanwhile, on the outside of the door, Edward felt as though he was going to pass out. The love of his life, the reason for his existence, the girl of his dreams…with _Emmett_? And in _his _room? And _his sister_ helped keep it a secret? This just wasn't right. He couldn't believe it. Yet…He couldn't fight the icy cold feeling that stabbed through his heart.

Suddenly, Bella gave a groan of frustration. "Emmett, come on!"

"What," Emmett laughed, "Is it too big for you to handle by yourself? Fine, I'll help you."

Another pause. "No Emmett, not there! Here, let me show you."

Edward _really_ felt like he was going to be sick now. He couldn't stay here. Not for another second. He immediately turned and sprinted towards the front door.

However, when he'd just made it to edge of the trees, he suddenly heard Bella shriek, "Oww! Emmett, stop! Let go!"

Panic and his urge to protect Bella overtook Edward's feelings of betrayal, and he immediately sprinted back towards the house. He knew how Emmett could forget how strong he was…with anything. Without pausing for a second, he flung open his bedroom door and stood dumbfounded at what he saw.

Scattered throughout the room was confetti, a plethora of red and silver balloons, and Hershey's kisses. Emmett was holding Bella in the air by her waist, while she had one side of a "Happy Birthday" banner still in her hand, the other side already pinned to the wall across from his bed. Edward suddenly realized Emmett's meaning of _"Is it too big to handle by yourself?"_, and nearly laughed at himself at his original thought. Both Bella and Emmett had a look of surprise and dismay on their faces.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, startled and disappointed. She quickly pinned the other side of the banner and Emmett lowered her to the ground. "Well, uhmm…Happy birthday?" She seemed nervous now that he'd seen the unfinished decorations, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed.

"We thought you wouldn't be home for a while," Emmett said, slightly embarrassed. Looking at Edward, then Bella, and back again, Emmett finally sighed, "Sooo…I think I'll be going…" In a flash, he was gone.

Bella looked nervously around the room, looking at all of the unfinished details. "I-I'm sorry it's not done, I –"

Edward immediately rushed up to her and silenced her lips with his own in a passionate kiss, embracing her as tightly as he could without hurting her. When she had to break for air, he kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"I love it." He paused for a second. "But Bella, love, why the chocolate? You know I don't eat it."

She giggled slightly. "I figured it's the thought that counts. Anyway, I love chocolate. And surprisingly, so does Emmett! Go figure."

Edward laughed, "Thank you Bella, I love it." He swiftly put one of his arms behind her legs and pulled her up so that he was holding her bridal style, and pulled her closer for another loving kiss.

For now, he'd keep his earlier, unneeded suspicions to himself – Later, he'd kill that little pixie sister of his.

* * *

**I almost cried laughing writing this. I hope someone else enjoyed that randomness :D And yes, I have been told I'm evil. It's just how I am :)  
**

**I'll be continuing "Somewhere" soon, promise!**

**Elemental Serenity**


End file.
